


Luke - he saves you from your parents

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, Imagine, Imagine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke - he saves you from your parents

**Author's Note:**

> The rating's for swearing, the hair tie distraction and abusive parents. Hope it's okay :)

You drag yourself out of bed as your mum shouts you’re going to the supermarket, pulling on a bra under your shirt and a pair of jeans, you’d been in bed all morning dealing with cramps and you knew better than to annoy your parents. You pull your hair up getting in the car, fastening your seat belt.

“What took you so long, I don’t have all day!” Your mum growls pulling out of the driveway.

~

You wrap your jumper tighter around yourself, climbing out of the car, earphone slipping into your ears as you walk into the supermarket. You quickly run over to grab what you need, before sluggishly walking back to your parent, reaching out to put your things in the basket when your mum grabs your arm.

“Where did you bugger off too?” she demands, steel grip on your arm,

“And I suppose you think we’re paying for your shit too?” she asked, voice rising with every word. You blush, looking at the ground, pulling on the arm still frozen in your mother’s grip.

“Answer your mother when she’s talking to you, ungrateful shit.” Your dad turns, eyes narrowing at you, unaware of the people watching your parents as you nod your head.

“You never contribute to anything yet you expect us to pay for your crap, I can’t wait until you move out and we don’t have to see you anymore” your mother releases your arm, flinging it at you as you feel your eyes blur with tears.

_Don’t cry, don’t show emotion, don’t cry_ you chant in your head as your parents walk off. You look up quickly, heart stopping in you chest as your eyes fall to rest on Luke, the boy from your music class, watching your parents with a scowl on his face.

_Shit,_ you pull at the hair ties on your wrist, Just another reason for people to tease you at school. You catch up to your parents, trying not to annoy them anymore. You pull your phone out of your pocket to check the time quickly when you walk into someone. You freeze up realising who it was, your mother turns quickly, fire burning in her eyes,

“Find your own way home bitch” she shouts, slapping you once across the cheek before walking off. Your cheek burns as tears fall from your eyes, stupid stupid stupid you hiss to yourself, moving walking down the aisle. You jump as someone grabs your arm gently,

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you Y/N.” Luke says as you look up quickly, tears falling down you face.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” He whispers, arms wrapping around you as your head falls against his shoulder.

“Let’s get you out of here okay.” He whispers into your hair, arm still wrapped around you as he walks you back to his car, opening the door for you. You pull your legs up to your chest as he drives, trying to stop crying. You feel the car stop after a while, and the driver’s door shutting as Luke gets out.

“Come on love.” He reaches for your hand, helping your shaking body out of the car and into his room. He sits you down on his bed, watching you for a moment before he runs a hand across your red cheek gently.

“You don’t deserve that, they don’t deserve you,” he whispers, thumbs wiping away the tears that are still trickling from your eyes as you stare at him.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here, I’ll look after you angel.”


End file.
